Technical Field
The invention belongs to the technical field of sports equipment, relates to traveling tools, provides an electric skateboard, and particularly relates to an assembly type detachable modular electric skateboard.
Description of Related Art
Skateboards, serving as devices that are recreational and used as traveling tools, are highly popular with people (especially young people). A traditional skateboard is composed of a board body, wheel frames, bearings, wheels and other components, and people push the skateboard to slide forwards by treading on the middle of the front end of the board body with one foot, treading on the ground backwards for propelling with the other foot and moving the center of the body weight forwards. Obviously, when the traditional skateboard is in use, in order to keep the speed, people need to tread on the ground with feet continuously for providing power, and certain requirements for the flatness of the ground need to be met. As a toy, the traditional skateboard is quite simplex in power and can only be slid by means of manpower, and since the manpower is limited, the traditional skateboard cannot continue to be played once people are tired.
For solving the above-mentioned problems, an electric skateboard with electric energy as power emerges at the right moment.
At present, the shortage of urban road resources in the world is increasingly serious, urban congestion is severe, and people spend a large quantity of time traveling. Personal electric vehicles, such as electric balance bikes, are environmentally friendly, portable and capable of facilitating urban commuting, have already been popularized in the world and bring certain convenience to people for traveling. However, due to the fact that the accessories such as batteries and motors are arranged in electric skateboards, the electric skateboards are large in size and high in weight, and the most important intrinsic recreational function of the skateboards cannot be achieved. Certain existing electric skateboard products such as American BOOSTED BOARD and skateboard based on the Chinese stool technique exist on the market, all the traditional electric skateboards are sold as a whole without exception, the accessories such as the batteries and the motors are arranged in the traditional electric skateboards, meanwhile the traditional electric skateboards cannot be disassembled, and consequentially the skateboards are large in size and high in weight. Although the traditional skateboards can also serve as vehicles, the most important intrinsic recreational attribute of the skateboards has already been lost, and thus the development of the traditional electric skateboards is severely limited. In conclusion, the traditional electric skateboards mainly have the following technical defects that:
(1) The existing electric skateboards on the market are all sold as a whole, are large in size and high in weight and can only serve as vehicles in the functional aspect, and the most important recreational significance of the skateboards is greatly reduced. According to traditional ordinary skateboards, the gravity center is low, and thus traveling stability is facilitated; the size is small, and thus the appearance is attractive and fashionable; the weight is about 2-3 KG, and thus the traditional ordinary skateboards are light, portable and capable of making various skateboard motions. However, according to traditional electric skateboards, the gravity center is too high, and consequentially the traveling safety is affected; the size is large and the weight is high, and consequentially the recreational attribute of the traditional skateboards is lost; the weight is about 7.9 KG and consequentially the traditional electric skateboards are not portable.
(2) The endurance mileage of the existing electric skateboards is limited and is generally about 20 kilometers; in addition, the batteries of the existing electric skateboards cannot be replaced, the charging time is long, and consequentially the using convenience of users is restrained.
(3) The existing electric skateboards are driven by square-wave motors, shaking can occur during starting, starting is not linear, the experience feeling cannot be fully achieved, and the safety of new users is affected.